Coolers, ice chests and the like type storage articles that provide a storage compartment for items are used by many people to keep various food and drink items cool for a short period of time. Although the storage compartment within these storage articles typically provide an adequate volume for holding the desired items, it is often difficult for a user to maintain the items in an organized fashion within the storage compartment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to persons using such coolers, ice chests and the like type articles to have an insert system that was insertable into the storage compartment that included a frame structure that could be configured by the user into a number of insert compartments for separating various items from each other within the storage compartment. In addition, because it is often desirable to keep a number of items separated from each other, it would be a further benefit to have an insert system that included a number of stackable trays that each included a holding cavity that was sealable by placing another stackable tray on top.